1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to comfort or support devices, and more particularly to medical support cushions and pillows.
2. Related Technology
Devices such as cushions or pillows are used in a variety of manners to position, support or provide comfort to a medical patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,818 discloses an airway management apparatus and method that are capable of easing the breathing and aiding the alignment of the oral, pharyngeal, and laryngeal axes of the airway of obese individuals in the supine position. The apparatus includes an upper-body support, and a head and neck support having a partially concave and partially convex surface coupled to the upper-body support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,632 discloses a jaw thrust support suitable for engaging the angles of the mandible of a patient to provide an airway for the patient. This device is constructed of polymeric materials suitable for conforming to the angles of the patient's jaw while continuing to provide suitable support to the jaw by distracting the jaw forward away from the patient's head and neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,565 discloses a partial sheet construction that engages a mattress securely and provides a concealed compartment for a pillow. The sheet construction includes a main panel having a pouch to encompass a first end of the mattress and flaps to encompass a mid-portion of the mattress. An auxiliary panel cooperates with the main panel to form a pillow-receiving concealment pocket. The pouch and flaps secure the sheet construction to the mattress, and the concealment pocket maintains a pillow in a desired location during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,305 discloses a device for maintaining bedding in position on a mattress. The device is a partial coverlet that fits over a portion of the end of the mattress and is held in place by elastic straps which grips the sides of the mattress to hold the mattress pad and sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,288 discloses a medical support pillow for endotracheal intubation comprising a base member having a pair of oppositely positioned sidewalls, a bottom portion having a bottom surface, and an upper portion. The upper portion includes a generally concave-shaped recess for receiving the occipital area of a patient's head. In other embodiments, the medical support pillow includes a pad portion, a cavity, and a hemispherical member removably disposed within the cavity. The hemispherical member may be removed to allow the rear of the patient's head to sink into the cavity to substantially eliminate pressure on the occipital area and to prevent any substantial movement of the patient's head.
PCT App. No. WO92/10966 discloses a head support, such as a pillow, particularly for use in nursing. The head support comprises a filling enclose in a gas or fluid tight cover of impermeable material with through ventilation holes interconnecting the two major faces of the pillow. The cover can be cleaned and thoroughly sterilized by spraying or wiping with an antiseptic fluid and protects the filling from contamination when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,805 discloses a pillow-securing device for releasably holding a pillow position on an elevated surface. The pillow-securing device comprises a plurality of straps with one end of each strap attached or secured to a connector ring and a clasp to the other end of the straps. In use at least one of the straps is secured by means of the clasp to the pillow and at least one of the straps is secured by means of the clasp to the elevated surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,572 discloses a multi-use pillow that includes a closed-end fabric body member of generally hollow cylindrical geometry and having at least two narrow attachment strips, each comprising a loop fastener material on one surface of the strip and having a smooth surface on the opposite surface of the strip. Flexible elongated mounting straps are also included with their ends anchored to the two attachment strips that encircle the girth of the cylindrical fabric body.
During an emergency medical situation, the Emergency Medical Services (EMS) personnel typically use a gurney for transporting a patient. The patient's comfort can be greatly increased by using a pillow along with the gurney. But pillows are hard to keep up under the patient's head due to lack of surface area between the rear of the head and the top of the gurney. Keeping the head clamped over the pillow causes great discomfort for the patient. Also, pushing the pillow back under the patient's neck distracts the EMS personnel, and therefore, in many cases pillows are discarded. Moreover, most of the pillows are bulky and take up a lot of space in an ambulance, thus making their transport difficult.